candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 40/Dreamworld
| candies = | spaces = 60 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | previous = 39/Dreamworld | next = 41/Dreamworld | prevtype = Ingredient | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 40 (Dreamworld) is the fifth level of Aurora Chocorealis and the twenty-second jelly level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, the player must clear 33 double jelly squares and score at least 70,000 points in 25 moves or fewer. If the player clears all the jelly and has extra moves left in the level, Sugar Crush will activate and three jelly fish for every remaining move will swim onto the screen to eat candies at random and the player will score additional points. Difficulty *The board is divided by two vertical rows of liquorice locks and all six colours are present making it difficult to make matches. Additionally with only 25 moves is can be quite difficult to clear 33 double jelly squares including seven that are under liquorice locks. *Early on, you may be forced to make matches that can cause Odus to fall which immediately fails the level. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Make matches on the left side whenever possible to eliminate jelly. Clear the liquorice locks to get more spaces to make special candies. *Be sure to keep an eye on the moon scale. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Hard 'Reason' *Six colours make it hard to create special candies during regular moves. *The jellies are worth 66,000 points (33 double jellies x 2 single jellies per double jelly x 1,000 points per single jelly = 66,000 points). Hence, clearing the jellies alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 104,000 points. *The three star score requirement is increased by 88.89% compared to its Reality counterpart. Coupled with the unstable moon scale can make it hard to reach. *The jellies are positioned as such that it is hard to sustain huge point cascades if the jellies are cleared centre first then the left side. *The liquorice locks restrict the ability to create special candies. *The unstable moon scale prevents the creation and usage of special candy combinations even though it is necessary to do so in order to clear the double jellies in that limited number of moves available. *25 moves are limited to create a huge amount of points due to sugar crush. Furthermore, it can limit the number of special candies created via regular matches as most of these moves have to used to clear the jellies. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale and leaves the board with four colours for one move. This makes it much easier to create special candies. With the second point in consideration, this is essential. Furthermore, The board will have six colours after two moves. **The above point is slightly negated by the fact that special candies can only be activated during moon struck as any special candies created during moon struck may cause Odus to fall over if they are activated during regular moves. *Once the moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. Trivia *On the Facebook version, when hovering over the level, the picture shows just one column of liquorice locks like the mobile version. However, when you actually play the level, there are two columns of liquorice locks. It's unknown which version is meant to be the correct one. Walkthrough Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Aurora Chocorealis levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 25 moves Category:Levels with 55-63 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Considerably hard levels Category:Redesigned levels